Travesía de la tercera generación
by Heryl
Summary: La historia no terminó con un "todo estaba bien". Al contrario, este fue el inicio de nuevas aventuras, amistades, engaños y posibles amores.
1. Cuando una aventura comienza

No, en definitiva no le molestaba tener que despertarse antes de las ocho de la mañana si el precio de esto era estar, esa misma noche, en el famoso colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

James ya estaba saltando sobre la cama de Lily, porque sus padres aclararon que ni locos dejarían a la pequeña de los Potter, sola, en la inmensa casona que era Grimmauld Place, n° 12.

Su padre estaba caminando con los baúles hacia el coche. Hechizado, por supuesto. Y en su rostro se observaba la misma expresión de temor que invadía al tío Ron cuando tenía que conducir.

Su madre llenaba con más sirope de lo debido las tortitas de Lily, mientras que a las de James les colocaba un poco de crema batida, y a las de él, duraznos en conserva.

Es una mezcla asquerosa, habría dicho Rose, su prima preferida.

—Albus, cariño, come algo. No quiero que inicies el día sin nada en el estómago —le recriminó Ginny Potter.

Y el único de los hijos de Harry Potter que heredó los ojos de su difunta madre la observó con una mueca. Por primera vez en su vida, las tortitas con sirope y duraznos en conserva no le parecían tan exquisitas como la primera vez que las probó.

—Oh, vamos, Al. En serio. Come algo. En media hora estaremos en la estación si lo haces.

A las malas, el azabache aceptó. Sin mucho gusto comenzó sus tortitas, pero al saborear el jarabe que siempre tenían los duraznos se le pasó. Y continuó comiendo con más felicidad y más risueño que antes, causando la tierna sonrisa de su madre.

—Eres un amor cuando quieres, ¿eh? Ahora, espérame… —pidió ella, y se aclaró la garganta, preparándose para llamar a los más perezosos de toda la familia—. ¡JAMES SIRIUS Y LILY LUNA, BAJEN YA A COMER SI NO QUIEREN CONOCER LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE SUS ACTOS! —gritó a todo pulmón, haciendo que incluso el retrato de Molly Weasley despertara.

—Debiste haberlos dejado dormir en La Madriguera —le recriminó a su hija menor.

—No debieron haber heredado el sueño "ligero" de Harry después de la guerra —corrigió ella.

Albus rio, porque de la familia Potter-Weasley, él era el único con la dicha/horror de despertarse hasta cuando una lechuza picoteaba en la ventana, al contrario de lo que le sucedía a su padre. Según él, no siempre fue así. No fue hasta cuando durmió después de haber vencido a Lord Voldemort, que se dio cuenta que tenía que recuperar muchísimos años de sueño. Sin embargo, aún lo hacía.

El azabache continuó con su desayuno ahora que le encontraba el gusto. Lily bajaba las escaleras con el semblante lleno de una tristeza que sólo ella entendía, e inmediatamente Harry Potter entró en la cocina. Al ver a su pequeña con la mirada tan decaída, comenzó a llenarla de besos y promesas del tipo "no te preocupes, princesa; el próximo año irás".

Ginny no pudo evitar reír, y, segundos después, James bajó con una sonrisa cubriendo su rostro. Heredando la altura de algunos sus tíos maternos, el chico ya rozaba la mejilla de su padre con tan sólo 13 años.

—He despertado con una felicidad incontro… —comenzó, pero su madre le interrumpió.

—James, cariño, antes de que comiences con uno de tus monólogos llenos de planes para incendiar Hogwarts, cómete tu desayuno. ¿Sí, mi cielo? —preguntó Ginny, evidentemente exasperada por la actitud de su hijo mayor todas las mañanas del primero de septiembre.

El azabache del medio suspiró, abatido, y se lanzó sobre la silla a devorar la crema de sus tortitas.

—Asqueroso —dijo, señalando los duraznos del plato de Albus.

—Doy gracias a que sean míos —contestó el chico de los ojos verdes, sin prestarle mucha atención a su hermano mayor ni a su hermana menor que abrazaba a su padre.

Y cuando Lily se calmó y comió su plato de tortitas, el viaje en el auto hacia la estación King's Cross llegó.

Si las cosas no se salían de los planes, si su padre y su hermano aceptaban comer como hombres y no como trogloditas, y si su magia no explotaba antes de tiempo, llegaría a King's Cross con el tiempo necesario para correr a los brazos de Albus y dejarlo sin aire de un abrazo. Porque ese mismo día iniciarían la educación mágica que cualquier bruja o mago querría en Gran Bretaña.

—Rosie, por favor… —pidió Ronald Weasley.

—¡Papá, cómete tus cereales y tómate un café si no quieres que la magia "accidental" de Rose se dispare! —exclamó Hugo, con la boca totalmente llena de su cereal muggle favorito, y haciendo una mueca temerosa.

—La magia de nadie se va a disparar porque ustedes dos van a comer como Dios manda —amenazó con falsa ternura la señora de la casa, no tan señora; Hermione Weasley.

—'Mion-ee, quer-emos com… En pazz —comenzó su padre, pero Rose perdió la paciencia que tan sólo podía tener con sus dos hombres favoritos en un día como ese, y una cortina estalló en llamas.

—¡S-se los dije! —gritó Hugo con el semblante lleno de miedo ante las llamas.

—Ay, Merlín, Morgana y Circe… —dijo su madre.

Y con un movimiento de su varita tallada especialmente para ella, la cortina volvió a la normalidad y Rose gruñó.

—Ro, come, por favor —pidió su madre.

—No tengo hambre —dijo ella, suspirando.

—Es algo raro escuchar eso de la hija de Ron Weasley —admitió Hermione, pero inmediatamente, el cereal de la niña se llenó de frutos rojos con un movimiento corto de varita, y los ojos de ésta se iluminaron.

—¡Que también es prima de James! —se defendió Ron, segundos después de haber tragado.

Su esposa besó delicadamente su mejilla y el hombre, cuya cabellera comenzaba a clarear, se quedó callado con una sonrisa de torpe. Absolutamente Ron, diría su tía Ginny.

Y el cereal volvió a saber delicioso, y Rose por fin se sintió a gusto comiéndolo. Su madre le besó la frente y le dio un trago a su café con leche, porque Hermione Weasley no podía comenzar un día sin su café. Menos un día como ese.

—Roxie, Lils y yo queremos ir a Hogwarts —reclamó Hugo.

—El próximo año, Huguito —dijo su hermana con un tono burlón, con media frutilla en su mano. Pero, instantes después, le sonrió con ternura al único portador de los ojos avellanados de Hermione—. Prometo traerte un retrete del baño de chicas del segund…

—¡NO ENTRARÁS A ESE BAÑO! —exclamaron sus padres al mismo tiempo, y el pelirrojo menor se sobresaltó en su silla.

—Oh… James dijo que era divertido atravesar a Myrthle con los libros… —suspiró, evidentemente bromeando, Rose. Porque con un buen cereal de desayuno, incluso ella recuperaba su actitud risueña y los hoyuelos que se marcaban en sus mejillas llenas de pecas cada que sonreía.

—Sí, bastante divertido, cuando no es a ti a quien fastidian con el sermón sobre su muerte… —murmuró Ron.

Y su esposa lo secundó con una risa propia de ella.

—Terminen, nos vamos a King's Cross.

Entonces el corazón de la pelirroja se aceleró y lo que quedaba de sus cereales desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

—Estoy lista. Nos vamos.

La estación King's Cross siempre estaba repleta de millones de muggles, pero ese día en especial, uno podía encontrarse algunas personas con lechuzas, gatos mitad kneazle o soplidos pigmeos de Sortilegios Weasley, cruzando un muro entre el andén nueve y el andén diez, que aparentemente era sólido. Alumnos de cualquiera de los años de Hogwarts se emocionaban un primero de septiembre, pero esa emoción era más influyente en los pequeños de once años que comenzarían su educación mágica ese mismo día.

—Vinimos muy temprano —se quejó Lily.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó Albus, con la mirada puesta en la barrera que separaba el mundo muggle del mágico.

—Claro que sí. Pero eso no habría sucedido si Rose no nos hubiera enviado un vociferador la noche anterior, advirtiéndonos de que si no estábamos aquí exactamente a las once menos cuarto, correría sangre —comentó James, y su voz se vio seguida por un bostezo.

—Dejen de quejarse —pidió Ginny, y, tomando la mano de Lily, atravesaron el muro.

—Yo no me estaba quejando —murmuró James, y él también cruzó la barrera mientras empujaba el carro en el que estaba su baúl, su lechuza Aldora y la tonelada de bromas provenientes de Sortilegios Weasley que había llevado sin el permiso de su madre.

Pero Albus no cruzó la barrera, sino que se quedó paralizado.

Y una voz en su oído lo hizo entrar en razón, la voz de su padre:

—¿Juntos? —preguntó.

—Juntos —pidió Albus, y cuando cerró sus ojos para no sentir el impacto que veía venir, el mundo se hizo más claro y escuchó los gritos de diversas personas en aquel andén lleno de magia.

—Rose debe de estar casi tan emocionada como lo estaba su madre ese día —le dijo Harry al oído, causando la risa de su hijo mediano.

—Tía Hermione ya sabía algunos hechizos antes de entrar a Hogwarts, ¿no es así? —preguntó Albus, mientras se abrían paso por la estación y trataban de localizar a tres cabelleras pelirrojas y a una castaña.

—Claro, se aprendió todos los libros, de principio a fin, poco después de recibir su carta —le respondió su padre.

Albus rio, y, segundos después, encontraron a James, platicando alegremente con su primo y mejor amigo, Fred Weasley, y a los Weasley-Granger. Tío Ron, con esa sonrisa de padre orgulloso al ver a su pequeña a punto de partir a Hogwarts. Tía Hermione, acomodando la túnica de su hija mayor. Y Hugo, discutiendo con Lily y con Roxanne, la hermana menor de Fred, acerca de cuál casa sería la mejor para los tres. Porque claro, así como James y Fred eran inseparables, ese trío de aspirantes a bromistas eran uña y mugre.

—¡Al! —gritó Rose, causando que su madre se separara riendo.

—¿Pensaste que tu vociferador no hizo efecto? —le preguntó con una sonrisa divertida el azabache menor.

—Habría obligado a mis padres a que hiciéramos una aparición conjunta en Grimmauld Place, te arrastraría de las orejas y a tu baúl también, y estaríamos aquí en menos de lo que cantaría un gallo al amanecer —respondió con suma tranquilidad la pelirroja.

Su padre se alejó a pasos pequeños, dejando que su esposa cubriera… Poco más de la mitad de su anatomía. A pesar de los años, Hermione Granger-Weasley seguía siendo por lo menos dos cabezas más baja que su esposo.

—Nuestra hija causa escalofríos —le dijo.

—Eso lo heredó de mí —comentó Hermione con una sonrisa leve.

Ron estuvo a punto de acompañar la risa de su esposa, cuando pudo observar a tres siluetas a lo lejos. Dos rubios platinados, una castaña. El mayor con un abrigo cubriéndolo hasta el cuello, aunque aún se sentía el calor del verano. El segundo, una copia exacta de su padre, con la túnica de Hogwarts ya puesta. Tal y como Rose se encontraba vestida. Y por último, la mujer, quien iba disimulando mucho más que su esposo, con ropa muggle bastante casual.

—Malfoy —dijo tío Ron, arrastrando las palabras con desprecio.

Rose, como siempre lo hacía, se percató de la dureza con la que su padre pronunciaba aquel apellido.

—Así que ese es el pequeño Scorpius… —masculló, e, inmediatamente, se volvió hacia su hija y se inclinó al frente de ella. Le sonrió, como cada vez que le decía algo que a ella le gustaría—. Asegúrate de machacarle en cada examen, Rosie. Suerte que heredaste el cerebro de tu madre —le pidió. En su rostro, se notaba la diversión de que su hija pisoteara al hijo del hurón.

—Ron, por favor —pidió tía Hermione, medio seria, medio divertida—. No trates de volverlos el uno contra el otro antes de que comiencen el año escolar.

—Tienes razón, lo siento… —dijo él, fingiendo estar de acuerdo. Pero en seguida, le susurró algo, por lo bajo, a Rose, que Albus logró escuchar—: pero no seas demasiado amable con él, pequeña. El abuelo Weasley nunca te perdonaría que te casaras con un sangre pura.

Rose asintió, no muy segura de las palabras que su padre le decía. Y en sus ojos, hubo un destello de curiosidad por conocer a aquel muchacho, que según parecía, no sería muy bien recibido por su familia paterna. De alguna manera, su prima quería saber si había un motivo concreto para continuar juzgando al chico sin conocerlo. Claramente, si lo había, no le agradaría para nada.

—A mí me parece que puede ser un buen muchacho —le susurró Albus en cuanto Ron se hubo girado y comenzado a hablar con Hermione y con Harry.

—No me parece que sea de fiar —aclaró Rose.

Ah, en ese aspecto, Rose jamás cambiaría. Siempre tendría que dejarse llevar por lo que los demás decían de las otras personas para evitar conocer a gente que le clavara un puñal en la espalda. En verdad, eso le sucedía a todos los Weasley. Había magos que tan sólo se acercaban a ellos desde el final de la guerra por haber sido "conocidos, amigos y/o cómplices del grandioso Harry Potter". Y Rose creció siendo muy prejuiciosa con todo aquel que no fuera parte de su familia en el mundo mágico. Al menos, en la escuela primaria muggle se desenrollaba un poco mejor.

—Mejor entremos en el tren, Rosie —pidió Albus.

—Claro, sólo espera que me despida de mis padres —le respondió ella, con una sonrisa melancólica sobre su rostro cubierto de pecas—. Papá… —dijo, acercándose a tío Ron y abrazándolo. La chica no era muy alta, pero podía llegarle a los pómulos a su madre y al inicio del pecho a su padre. Sin embargo, en la familia Weasley esta altura no destacaba mucho.

—Mi Rosie… —susurró el hombre, abrazando a la chica.

Cuando Hugo notó que ya casi era la hora de partida, abrazó tan rápido como pudo a su hermana mayor. Él sí que era alto. Rozaba las cejas de su madre con tan solo diez años. Tal y como era su padre en sus tiempos de juventud.

Tía Hermione también se unió, abrazando a sus dos hombres y a su pequeña. Y, si no fuera por el murmullo constante entre las personas del tren, que impedía oír muchas cosas a la distancia; Albus habría jurado que la castaña estaba sollozando sobre el hombro de su marido.

Pero un nuevo miedo irrumpió en el pecho de Albus en cuanto oyó a su hermano mayor casi gritarle a su primo Fred que el mediano de los Potter era una serpiente desde que había nacido, y que probablemente acabaría en la casa de Salazar Slytherin. Llevaba molestándolo con ese tema desde que el azabache menor recibió su carta de Hogwarts. Y, aunque el inicio entendía que podía ser tan sólo una broma de su hermano, comenzó a preguntarse si de verdad terminaría ahí.

Su padre notó la tristeza que comenzaba a llenar sus ojos, y se acercó a él lentamente.

—¿Albus? ¿Sucede algo malo? —preguntó el hombre.

—Papá… ¿Qué pasaría si acabo en Slytherin? —cuestionó su hijo, el único que se parecía en casi todo a él.

—Albus Severus Potter… Fuiste nombrado así por dos de los directores de Hogwarts en mi época. Uno de ellos fue Slytherin, y me permitiría decir que fue el hombre más valiente que llegué a conocer —le confesó su padre.

Albus dibujó una medio sonrisa en su rostro, pero no llegó hasta sus ojos.

—Pero… ¿Qué pasaría s…?

—Entonces —Harry interrumpió a su hijo, con la comprensión del temor de las casas en la mirada—, la casa Slytherin habría ganado a un excelente joven mago. Pero, espera. Si de verdad temes estar en la casa esmeralda, el sombrero seleccionador puede tener en cuenta tu opción. Conmigo lo hizo —le confesó.

Su padre jamás le había dicho a ninguno de sus hermanos ni a sus primos aquello. Entonces… Si no quería terminar allí… Tan sólo debía pedir estar en Gryffindor…

—Gracias, papá —le susurró el chico.

—No hay por qué, pequeñajo. Ahora vamos, el tren está a punto de partir y tu madre me asesinará en la noche si no le permito despedirse de su niño —dijo Harry, con una sonrisa cubriendo su rostro. Ambos se acercaron a la señora Potter, y ella inmediatamente rompió risas cortas, para evitar el llanto que ella nunca demostraba. En verdad, Ginny jamás había llorado en frente de sus hijos.

—Mi pequeño… —susurró con una sonrisa enorme cubriendo su rostro con pecas—. Prometemos escribirte cada que quieras. Y, no hagas caso a James, a él le escribimos tres veces por semana. Cuídate, cuida a Rosie, cuida a todos tus primos, a tu hermano y por favor, reza porque no hayas heredado el gen Potter de atraer a los problemas como un imán —pidió ella. Mentalmente, debería de haber estado rezando a Merlín.

—¿Debería ofenderme, Ginevra? —preguntó su marido con una sonrisa.

Su esposa le respondió con una sonrisa y Albus se despidió de ambos con un abrazo. Al instante, ellos fueron a despedirse también de su hermano, quien le gritaba a sus padrinos algo similar a "Teddy morreándose con Victoire y Molly abrazando a Nott". Albus abrazó a Lily, dedicándole una corta sonrisa.

—Prometo traerte un retrete del baño del s…

—¡NO! —llegaron a gritar Ron y Hermione, como si fuera un déjà-vu.

Albus sólo sonrió y abrazó a su hermana menor fuertemente.

—Te extrañaré, Lils —le dijo. Su hermana asintió y besó su mejilla, permitiéndole marcharse con su prima.

—¡Nos vemos en navidades, Lily! —exclamó Rose a su prima preferida, sonriéndole y tomando el hombro de Albus. En pocas palabras, le arrastró hasta la entrada del vagón, donde se despidieron con la mano de sus familias. El tren estaba a punto de partir, y como sus baúles estaban dentro —cortesía de sus primos—, se dispusieron a buscar aquel compartimiento.

El baúl lleno de fotos muggles y mágicas que era el de Rose, y el verde con snitches doradas que era el de Albus, se encontraban en un compartimiento al final del vagón. Estaba totalmente vacío, y, de repente, Rose corrió hasta éste. Tomó su reproductor de MP4 y enseguida comenzó a sonar una canción bastante conocida para Albus.

—Haters gonna hate, hate, hate… —cantaba Rose, con la felicidad puesta en sus ojos. Claro, si ella había esperado estar dentro de ese tren que la llevaría a la fantástica educación mágica.

—Vamos, Rose, ¿ya tan feliz? —preguntó sarcásticamente una voz muy conocida para los dos. Victoire Weasley estaba en el marco de la puerta, sonriéndole a sus pequeños primos.

—¡Claro! ¡Por fin estaremos en Hogwarts! —exclamó la pelirroja, sonriéndole a su prima. La abrazó rápidamente, cediéndole el turno a su primo Albus.

—Tal y como era tía Hermione —dijo Albus, también abrazando a Dominique y permitiéndole sentarse con ellos—. ¿No tienes que estar en tu ronda de prefectos, Torie? —preguntó.

—Oh, sí. Pero el prefecto de Hufflepuff me está reemplazando. Ya sabes, hay momentos en los que es bueno utilizar tus encantos veela… No se lo digan a Teddy, por favor —pidió la rubia, sonriendo tiernamente. Sus primos se rieron con ella y Rose asintió, cambiando la canción en su reproductor.

En verdad, Victoire no era de esas que se aprovechaban de su situación como veela. A ella ni siquiera le gustaba usar sus encantos. Era más de aquellas que encantaban por su sonrisa, por su personalidad y por los buenos consejos que sabía darte. Y por eso había conquistado a Ted, uno de los pocos hombres que sabía ver más allá de una cara bonita en su rostro.

Rose sonrió al encontrar una canción, justo cuando Albus entablaba una conversación muy animada con la rubia sobre

—No man is worth the aggravation… —comenzó a cantar, pero Dominique tapó sus labios inmediatamente.

—No nos dejes sordos, por favor —le pidió, como una pequeña broma.

Rose lo sabía, pero igualmente rodeó sus ojos celestes y se cruzó de brazos, tomando sus audífonos y colocándoselos. Ay, ella y su tecnología muggle, pensó Albus. Y sus tonterías de siempre, claro está. Rose tenía una personalidad un poco… Chocante, cuando quería. Por eso, había que tratar con delicadeza con ella. Por algún motivo era hija de sus padres, quienes eran famosos por tener una personalidad muy fuerte. En cuanto la canción cambió, o eso suponía Albus, volvió a sonreír y a entablar conversación con sus primos.

Fueron quince minutos de charla hasta que Victoire alegó que debía ir a cumplir su labor como prefecta.

—Avísenme si sucede algo, ¿vale, pequeñines? —pidió.

Los chicos asintieron y le sonrieron a su prima mayor. Charlaron durante unos minutos, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta del vagón, pese a que este estaba abierto. Y no era sólo una persona, sino que eran dos. El chico de la estación, el hijo de Malfoy, que era sumamente pálido y de cabello rubio platinado, y una chica de cabello pelirrojo oscuro y facciones redondeadas.

—Disculpen, ¿les molestaría que los acompañáramos? Los vagones… Este… —murmuró el chico. Se veía bastante tímido.

—Oh, no hay problema. Pasen —dijo inmediatamente Albus, dedicándole una mirada reprobatoria a Rose, quien estuvo a punto de refutar. La chica asintió y se guardó un suspiro, sonriéndole a los nuevos acompañantes.

Ambos pasaron. El chico caminaba con pasos ciertamente torpes, por lo que Albus dedujo que estaba más que nervioso. La chica, por su lado, iba sonriendo y se sentó inmediatamente, apretando el hombro del rubio y susurrándole algo que ni Albus ni Rose lograron escuchar. Inmediatamente, habló en voz alta:

—Oh, mi nombre es Cassandra Lowell —dijo, con un tono de voz bastante alegre, de esos que tanto le gustaban a Rose—. Pero odio mi nombre completo, así que pueden llamarme tan sólo Cassie. Y el nombre de él es Scorpius Malfoy, pero, por lo que he notado, lo odia, así que llamarlo Scor. Ignoren su timidez, si entablan conversación, se le pasará —terminó. Y su sonrisa ahora le llegaba a los ojos plenamente.

—Mi nombre es Rosebud Weasley, pero llámame tan sólo Rose. Rosebud apesta —dijo Weasley, sonriéndole a la chica, pero aún sin prestarle mucha atención al rubio.

Inmediatamente, este se atragantó con un trozo de regaliz que tenía en la boca desde antes de entrar con su baúl.

—¿Dijiste…? ¿Dijiste Rose Weasley? ¿La hija de Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger-Weasley? —preguntó, con una expresión de asombro total recubriendo sus rasgos definidos y afilados como cuchillos.

Rose se sonrojó inmediatamente, y sus pecas más escondidas salieron a la luz.

—Sí, soy yo —susurró, bajando la mirada levemente—. Pero, por muy orgullosa que esté de mis padres y de lo que hicieron, no me gusta que me conozcan tan sólo por eso. Así que soy sólo… Rose.

Hubo un destello de entendimiento en los ojos de Scorpius, quien inmediatamente asintió. Albus no lo supo, pero ese asentimiento fue el inicio de una amistad entre los cuatro chicos. Los cuatro tenían ansiedad de conocimientos, eran unos imanes para los problemas y estaban en busca de su propia identidad.


	2. Selecciones insólitas

En el tren que iba de camino a Hogwarts, Cassandra tuvo tanto tiempo como quiso para interrogar a Albus y a Rose sobre cosas que ella no sabía sobre el mundo mágico. La niña había sido criada por _muggles_, pese a que era no hija de ellos, puesto que sus padres biológicos habían muerto cuando ella era una niña. No quiso dar más detalles, y, de alguna manera, Albus comprendió qué podría sentir. Su padre había vivido algo parecido… Sin embargo, los padres adoptivos de Cassandra no la maltrataban, como los señores Dursley habían hecho con Harry Potter.

—Siento que están en un lugar mejor. Y que desde allí me cuidan, todos los segundos, de todos los minutos, de todas las horas, de todos los días —agregó, con una sutil sonrisa en sus carnosos labios.

El rostro de ella era regordete, y no era muy alta para su edad. Sus ojos eran del tono de la más fresca de las mieles, y sus cabellos, como antes lo había aclarado; eran de un pelirrojo oscuro, pero cada uno de ellos pudo jurar que cuando se reía mucho, y pese a que la iluminación no cambiaba, el color pasaba a ser de un tono de naranja muy similar a las zanahorias, aunque no sucedía durante mucho tiempo, tal vez un par de segundos. De cierta manera, se parecía a a alguien que alguna vez Albus vio en una foto de los álbumes familiares, pero mantuvo la duda de quién era.

Scorpius, por su parte, era de la misma altura que Albus, aunque parecía que los dos crecerían un poco más, y su cabello en un ligero jopo le daba un aire rebelde. Sus ojos parecían de titanio, y todas sus facciones eran afiladas como navajas. Habían notado que parecía ser el más callado de los cuatro, hasta el momento. _¿Sería porque aún no tenía la confianza necesaria?_, se preguntó el azabache, pero Rose le susurró que probablemente «estaba nervioso por los prejuicios a los que se enfrentaría por su linaje de sangre», y él, al haber entendido la mitad de lo que dijo por estar desconcentrado, tan sólo asintió.

Malfoy ni siquiera se inmutó en cuanto supo que Cassandra era la hija adoptiva de una pareja de _muggles_, como cualquiera que hubiera conocido a su padre en su época de estudios habría previsto. Al contrario, escuchó con mucha más atención de la que antes había puesto las explicaciones que les daba a los jóvenes magos sobre el mundo _muggle_.

—En mi familia, por lo menos mis padres y yo, tenemos muchísimos objetos _muggles_, leemos literatura perteneciente a ellos y valoramos las cosas que se deben hacer sin magia —explicó, en cuanto las miradas extrañadas lo inundaron—. Mi padre recapacitó después de la guerra, o eso me ha dicho mi madre. Está en pos de los derechos de los nacidos de _muggles_, gracias a todo lo que tuvo que ver con sus propios ojos.

Rose tuvo que cerrar sus ojos durante unos segundos, reprimiéndose mentalmente por haber pensado tan mal de Scorpius en una primera instancia. Si su padre hubiera escuchado lo que el niño platinado había dicho… Habría ido corriendo a hablar con Draco Malfoy, pidiendo explicaciones acerca de todo lo que su hijo había dicho. No se lo creería tan fácilmente.

—Lamento haberte juzgado —dijo Rose en un tono casi imperceptible, tanto que Cassandra y Albus tuvieron que aguzar el oído para entenderla. Pero Scorpius lo hizo inmediatamente, y una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en su rostro.

—Disculpas aceptadas, Weasley. ¿Una rana de chocolate? —preguntó, entregándole la última que le quedaba, de las muchas que habían comprado cuando la señora con el carrito pasó por su compartimiento.

Rose asintió sonriendo y abrió el empaque del dulce. Cuando no hubo rastro del chocolate, y Cassandra se pudo quejar de que no le hubiera dado, observó el cromo que había venido. "_Ronald Weasley. Orden de Merlín de primera clase. Auror, defensor del mundo mágico, mano derecha del Elegido, esposo de la señora Hermione Granger-Weasley._" Sonrió. Su padre se moriría de la envidia si supiera que Rose, con sus cortos once años, tenía diecinueve cromos, y dos versiones especiales por el aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts, con el rostro de él. Ronald, sin embargo, había tardado casi diez años en encontrar tan sólo uno, que ahora estaba colgado en el estudio, junto a una fotografía mágica de su boda con Hermione, una del nacimiento de James, su ahijado, otra del bautizo de Rose, con su padrino, Harry, abrazándola, y otra de los primeros pasos de Hugo, donde de fondo podía verse a Molly I Weasley y a Ginevra Potter con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos. El altar de la familia, solía llamarle.

—Otro de mi padre —le dijo a Albus, quien soltó una carcajada.

—El pobre se carcome de la envidia ante tu colección del mayor héroe de la guerra —habló éste, cinco minutos después, cuando se había calmado ante las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros—. Ella le llama así —aclaró, sonriéndole a Rose—. Está orgullosa de ser hija de quién es; más que orgullosa. Además, es una completa niña de papá.

—Mentira —mintió ella.

—Verdad, Rosie —dijo Albus, frunciendo su ceño a modo de broma y sonriéndole—. Un día, la pelirroja aquí presente se molestó con sus padres porque no la dejaron ir a jugar quidditch —estaba enferma—, y cuando tío Ron vio los pucheros que hizo Rose, le compró una caja de ciento cincuenta ranas de chocolate y prometió regalarle una escoba nueva para Navidad.

Cassandra abrió sus ojos completamente y sus labios se transformaron en una mueca de sorpresa. Diez segundos después, todos en el vagón estaban soltando una carcajada milenaria.

Y entre charlas, las horas fueron pasando, hasta que, a la hora del anochecer, pudieron ver un destello en la lejanía, que, a media que se acercaban, se convirtió en un majestuoso castillo que nada tenía que envidiarle a los que salían en las películas _muggles_ de príncipes azules y damiselas en apuros, esas que tanto fastidiaban a Rose.

Fue cuando Cassandra fue a cambiarse, puesto que era la única que llevaba puesta una falda floreada con una blusa de vuelos en vez de la famosísima túnica del colegio Hogwarts. En lo que ella se fue, Albus se comió la última gragea que había en el empaque de Grageas de todos los sabores de Bertie Bott, que resultó saber a _leprachaun_. Y, creyéndole, ahora sabían que no tenía un sabor nada agradable.

La más pequeña de ellos llegó justo cinco minutos después, con el uniforme precariamente puesto y los lacios cabellos rojos hacia arriba. Con una risita y un movimiento de varita por parte de Rose, la túnica de Cassandra estuvo perfecta, y sus cabellos quedaron mucho mejor de lo que antes estaban. Esta le agradeció a la pelirroja de ojos azules, quien tan sólo volvió a sonreírle y tomó la jaula de su lechuza, de nombre Ágata, la cual había alcanzado al tren de Hogwarts a mediados de la tarde, algo que muchas personas creían extraño e imposible, pero la lechuza había estado con ella durante seis años, y parecía como si la pudiera encontrar en cualquier lugar.

El tren comenzó a apaciguar su velocidad, y un par de minutos después, una prefecta de Hufflepuff pasó por su vagón a avisarles que podían salir del tren.

La vista de la estación de trenes de Hogsmeade era preciosa. Pese a que parecía que había llovido un poco durante la tarde, la brisa se había tranquilizado, y las gotas de agua le daban un aspecto brilloso a las hojas de los árboles, que se movían suavemente contra los tejados de las cajas.

—¡Los de primer año, por aquí! —exclamó una voz muy conocida para Albus y Rose.

—¡HAGRID! —exclamaron ambos, con una sonrisa cubriendo sus pequeños rostros al ver al semigigante, quien era al menos dos veces más alto que un hombre promedio. Cassandra se sobresaltó con el grito y fulminó, a manera de broma, a ambos con la mirada, aunque claramente estaba impresionada por la altura del hombre, mientras que Scorpius tan sólo se mofó de ellos y revolvió los rizos de Rose y el cabello un tanto desorganizado de Albus.

—Vamos, niños; la guardería cerrará pronto —les dijo, con un tono pomposo.

Los cuatro caminaban hacia él, pero Rose parecía, más bien, estar arrastrando los pies por toda la tierra que cubría la distanca.

—Calla, Malfoy —dijo Rose. Y el carácter Weasley se vislumbró en ella, puesto que se notaba a diez kilómetros a la redonda que estaba molesta. Los cuatro llegaron con Hagrid y ella y Albus abrazaron a Hagrid, el guardián de las llaves, profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y guardabosques de Hogwarts, además de gran amigo de la familia Weasley.

—Hola, muchachos —les dijo, con una sonrisa que deslumbró su barba canosa—. ¿Y quiénes son sus amigos? —les preguntó.

Pero Albus prefirió adelantarse, porque la expresión de Rose aún era ciertamente dura mientras observaba a Malfoy.

—Ellos son Cassandra Lowell y Scorpius Malfoy, Hagrid.

Entonces el guardabosque se quedó sin una sola palabra que pronunciar. Su boca comenzó a abrirse y cerrarse, pero en sus ojos ni siquiera había una motita de odio, porque Hagrid era la pureza, inocencia y amabilidad en persona. Cuando por fin entendió que los hijos del anterior Trío de Oro eran amigos del hijo del conocido _hurón saltarín Malfoy_, le sonrió al muchacho.

—Buenas noches, Scorpius. Y también para ti, Cassandra —les dijo.

—Buenas noches, Hagrid —dijeron los aludidos al unísono.

Rose sonrió de lado, pero no abiertamente, pues aún quería lucir como si aún estuviera molesta con Scorpius. Y lo que ella no sabía es que haría lo mismo durante unos largos siete años.

Caminaron con Hagrid durante un tramo de no más de diez metros, y Albus abrió sus ojos color esmeralda al ver lo que tenían al frente: media docena de pequeños botes, en los que no más de cuatro personas cabrían, estaban perfectamente colocados en una línea horizontal en las orillas de un grandioso lago, al que supo identificar como el lago negro del que sus tíos y sus padres tanto hablaban. Los botes no se llenarían por completo, ya que eran menos de veinte niños en total, pero podían considerarlo como un punto a favor, las clases estarían casi vacías. Cuando volvieron sus vistas al lago, un tentáculo grandísimo salió de las aguas, que, agitándose de un lado a otro, parecía estarlos saludando.

—No se preocupen, el calamar gigante es inofensivo —les dijo Hagrid. Pero los primos Weasley sabían que las criaturas que Hagrid consideraba inocentes muchas veces podrían quemarte las cejas al respirar, así que prefirieron darle el beneficio de la duda a aquel molusco tan extraño.

—¿Habla en serio cuando dice que es inocente? —preguntó Scorpius a Albus.

—A mis padres nunca los atacó —manifestó Albus—. Pero la inocencia de las criaturas mágicas no es algo de lo que te puedas fiar en Hagrid. Encontraba adorables a unos bichitos cuya cola explotaba —masculló, posando una sonrisa irónica sobre sus delgados labios.

Scorpius soltó una carcajada, y ambos se sentaron en el primer bote de la fila. Segundos después, las pelirrojas estaban con ellos.

—¡Me encanta Hogwarts! —exclamó Cassandra, de repente.

—Espero que en cuanto comencemos las clases, no cambies de opinión —la advirtió Scorpius, demostrando con su sonrisa que era una persona sumamente risueña. Y, gracias a esto, Rose tuvo la oportunidad de fulminarlo nuevamente con su mirada oceánica.

Albus suspiró y acarició el dorso de la mano de la pelirroja con sus dedos. Y la expresión de la chica cambió drásticamente, pues ahora estaba mucho más relajada. Siempre había sido así. Había pocas personas —sus padres, su hermano o Albus— que sabían que podían relajarla con tan sólo acariciar sus rizos o el dorso de su pequeña y pecosa mano, aunque Albus creyó que en una situación tan pública, desenredar los enmarañados rizos de Weasley no habría sido tan apropiado.

—Lo lamento, Scorpius —farfulló la pelirroja por lo bajo.

Cassandra ahogó una risita y sus redondas mejillas se colorearon de un tierno rosado.

—¿Perdona, Weasley? No logré escucharte… —dijo él. Y su _estúpida sonrisa socarrona_, como ahora la llamaba Weasley, no desapareció.

—Lo lamento, Malfoy —repitió, con un tanto más de volumen y violencia.

—Suficiente para mí —concluyó él.

Albus entendió que, como él, una vez que Scorpius tomaba algo de confianza con alguien, se volvía ciertamente risueño y una _molestia_ para su prima, pero a diez kilómetros de distancia cualquiera pudo haber notado que Albus no mentía con sus palabras: se notaba que era un buen chico. El azabache volvió a acariciar el pequeño hueso que sobresalía después de la mano de Rosie, y Hagrid exclamó que bajaran sus cabezas. Cuando todos lo hicieron a último minuto y uno que otro se llevó un ligero golpe con vaya-usted-a-saber-qué, tuvieron la mejor vista hasta ahora del precioso castillo.

A uno que otro se le escapó un suspiro, y Albus, Rose y Scorpius, aunque lo conocían de día, jamás había visto cuán majestuoso podía llegar a ser. Las pequeñas luces de las torres más altas parecían las últimas falanges de sus dedos meñiques en comparación con los ventanales del frente, y eso era suficiente para entender la altura que la construcción comprendía.

Cuando bajaron de los botes, el gran guardabosques les indicó el camino y entraron a una pequeña habitación que por más señorial que fuera, no podría haber sido el vestíbulo de aquel castillo.

—Los de primer año, profesor Flitwick —dijo Hagrid a alguien de pie frente a una gran puerta de manera, persona a la cual, a primera vista, no pudieron ver.

En la medida en la que se acercaban, pudieron observar a un pequeño hombre, bastante mayor y de cabellos canosos, que mucho más minúsculo se veía junto a Hagrid.

—Gracias, Rubeus —chilló el hombre, y les sonrió a los niños—. Buenas noches, estudiantes. Mi nombre es Filius Flitwick y soy el subdirector de Hogwarts, jefe de la casa Ravenclaw y maestro de Encantamientos —les dijo.

—Si tan diestro es con los encantamientos, ¿por qué no se hace uno a usted mismo para crecer? —murmuró alguien en la lejanía, y una pequeña tropita de perros falderos, como les llamaría Scorpius a partir de esto, rieron. Tan sólo Malfoy, de los cuatro, lo supo identificar. Era Obelix Goyle, hijo de Gregory Goyle y alguna muchacha seguramente malita de la cabeza.

Rose estuvo a punto de empuñar su varita cuando el profesor sonrió y habló, con el mayor de los respetos.

—Me temo informarle que mi tamaño me gusta, señor... —"Goyle, señor", se escuchó decir—, señor Goyle. De igual manera que a usted le gustará ir a mi despacho mañana, en la hora de la comida, para discutir un castigo para usted —le dijo.

Y Scorpius sonrió y su mirada se concentró en el pequeño maestro, quien les devolvió la mirada y la sonrisa al cuarteto. Obelix, por su parte, no volvió a hablar en lo que restó de la presentación del maestro.

—A continuación, pasaremos al Gran Comedor. Serán seleccionados en una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, las cuales llevan los nombres de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Cada casa requiere cualidades distintas, como Gryffindor, que resalta la valentía y la caballerosidad sobre muchas cosas, o Ravenclaw, que busca entrenar a los futuros eruditos de nuestro colegio. Hufflepuff, por su parte, está en la busca de personas que no teman trabajar duro para lograr las cosas, y en Slytherin están todos aquellos ambiciosos y astutos que han sabido recuperar la dignidad que una vez perdieron. Cada una de las casas tiene cualidades muy buenas, así que no teman pertenecer a ninguna —concluyó Flitwick. Y con un movimiento de varita disimulado, pudieron escuchar como algo se postraba sobre el suelo de la habitación contigua.

Scorpius, pese a que estaba sumamente nervioso, no lo demostraba tan fácilmente. Sabía que si continuaba así, comenzaría a sudar frío y podría llegar a desmayarse. Sí, todo por unos simples nervios, porque Scorpius Malfoy quería limpiar el apellido de su familia y temía no lograr hacerlo. Ni siquiera prestó atención a Rose, quien le repetía por milésima vez que esperaba ver el techo encantado del Gran Comedor, y por encima se le notaba que se desmayaría, o a Albus, quien se mordía las precarias uñas como si hubiera visto a un fantasma no muy amigable. Cassandra era la más relajada de los tres… Pero sabían que en verdad fingía, porque las piernas comenzaron a flaquearle cuando el profesor entró en la habitación sin permitirles ver y se aseguró de que lo que fuera que hubiera hecho levitar hubiera llegado entero, además de estar en su sitio.

—Pueden pasar, muchachos —anunció la chillona voz del maestro, y una vez que abrió la puerta, todos pudieron deleitarse con la vista del sublime salón.

Había cuatro mesas, mucho más modernas de las que había visto alguna vez los tres muchachos, en las fotos que sus padres le habían enseñado del colegio. Cassandra no salía de su ensimismamiento al ver las preciosidades de estrellas que se podían ver en el tejado hechizado. Había visto la constelación de Hidra y la constelación de Capricornio, perfectamente detalladas en un mar de pequeños y destellantes luceros.

—El sombrero… —exclamó Scorpius.

—Oh, Dios —dijo Albus después de él.

—No lo creo —completó Rose.

—Madre mía —concluyó Cassandra.

En efectiva, sobre un pequeño taburete decorado con gemas como rubíes, zafiros, citrinos y esmeraldas. Albus tapó los labios de su prima antes de que pudiera haber dicho algo, como por ejemplo, que en las fotografías mágicas de la actual versión de _Hogwarts, una historia_, no se mencionaba que el taburete fuera tan lujoso.

Desde las cuatro mesas, recargadas de los colores de cada casa, todos observaban a qué casa pertenecerían cada uno de los nuevos, y Rose pudo escuchar a su primo _preferido_, James, apostar con Fred acerca de a qué casa iría Albus, pues para el azabache mayor, su hermano menor había sido una serpiente desde el día de su nacimiento, y por esto, siempre encontraba una razón para fastidiarlo. De ella no dudaban, supuestamente, pues, siendo hija de dos héroes de guerra como lo eran Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, no les extrañaría que fuera una Gryffindor como ellos.

Scorpius seguía en su mundo cuando Flitwick llamo a Aldrich, Dianne, una niña rechoncha con trenzas color caoba, que resultó en Hufflepuff. Mucho menos cuando Bradbury, Brian, un fortachón que no le dio muy buena espina, fue el primer Slytherin, y recién despertó cuando Collingwood, Carlie, de cabello marrón oscuro se fue a la mesa de los leones. Por un momento, creyó que sería un buen Ravenclaw, pero cierta parte de su cabeza le reclamaba que la astucia era lo de él. Albus, por su parte, no pudo dejar de pensar en lo mismo, sólo que su otra opción desde siempre había sido Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes en donde sus padres, tíos y abuelos habían estado. La inseguridad se apoderó de ambos.

Hamilton, Jeannette, una pequeña rubia, caminó rápidamente al taburete y corrió el riesgo de tropezarse, lo que causó las risas de todos en el salón, y el sombrero cubrió casi la mitad de su cabeza para gritar "_RAVENCLAW_" con todo lo que la franja que tenía por boca le permitió.

Lowell, Cassandra fue la siguiente, y entonces el azabache, la pelirroja más alta y el platinado reaccionaron. La pequeña de facciones redondeadas caminó al taburete con toda la decencia que pudo y tratando de evitar que su torpeza le hiciese hacer el ridículo y el sombrero fue colocado en su cabeza.

"Hm… Veo mucho intelecto, carácter y sobre todo, trabajo duro. Pero tu inteligencia te permitiría triunfar con las águilas", pudo escuchar que le decía una pequeña voz en su cabeza y se sobresaltó, aunque no pudo escuchar las risas que se oyeron en el Gran Comedor con el pequeño salto que dio. Cassandra sólo pudo pensar que por una vez en su vida querría ser ella misma, y un pequeño sonido de asentimiento previno lo que el sombrero comenzó a decir.

"Entonces tú serás una…", el sombrero calló un par de segundos, y gritó:

—¡RAVENCLAW"

Cassandra bajó con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios y le deseó suerte a cada uno de sus nuevos amigos. Inmediatamente corrió a la mesa de las águilas, y, por suerte, no se tropezó con nada en el camino a su nuevo hogar, donde los vítores la recibieron.

Siguieron otros cinco muchachos a los que nadie prestó mucha atención, hasta que Malfoy, Scorpius, fue llamado. Las bromas cesaron y comenzaron a escucharse millones de murmullos que llenaron incluso los silencios que los Ravenclaw más prudentes trataban de mantener. Scorpius suspiró y subió al taburete, donde con magia el profesor colocó el sombrero sobre él.

"Creí que no volvería a ver un Malfoy", le dijo el sombrero, pero Malfoy ni siquiera se movió, "y ciertamente tengo aquí a uno supremamente interesante. Tienes agallas, y una inteligencia superior, pero tu astucia y tu ambición te harían ser una excelente serpiente".

—No me importa mi familia, o lo que los demás crean. Sólo quiero encontrar a las personas adecuadas en mi casa —susurró Malfoy.

El sombrero, con la inteligencia que Rowena le había otorgado, ni siquiera se lo pensó dos veces y gritó:

—¡SLYTHERIN!

Nadie habló. Todos los que provenían de una familia de magos suspiraron, como si desde un principio hubieran imaginado que el hijo de un mortífago redimido tan sólo podría haberse ido con las serpientes. Pero esto no afectó a Scorpius, que creía en las elecciones del sombrero, y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia caminó hacia su nueva mesa. Algunos aplausos lo recibieron, pero muchos aún asimilaban que para ellos, él no era más que un sucio_ sangre pura_.

Rose suspiró. Potter, Albus fue el siguiente en ser llamado, y las piernas de su primo flaquearon. El azabache se sentó en el taburete y cuando el sombrero le tocó las orejas, tan sólo dijo "tu padre se salvó, pero tú no lo harás". Albus suspiró y pensó que, después de la charla que había tenido con su padre, no le importaba en qué casa podía terminar.

El sombrero, con un tono mucho más alegre, gritó:

—¡SLYTHERIN!

Y si con Scorpius se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos, no fue hasta que Albus fue a su mesa que unas cuantas personas comenzaron a hablar. James tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo, y Fred abría y cerraba su boca constantemente. El primero repetía que tan sólo habían sido un par de bromas, que no era literal el hecho de que Albus fuera a parar con las serpientes. Pero una pelirroja los mandó a callar a ambos, y Potter no tuvo más que sonreír como un completo imbécil y quedarse callado. Fred, por su parte, tan sólo rio y suspiró, sería un largo año y mucho más si su primo ahora estaba con las serpientes. ¿Es que no bastaba con que el novio de Molly fuera uno?

Cuatro chicos más fueron, y tan sólo faltó una pelirroja que ahora se estaba mordiendo las uñas de las manos.

Weasley, Rose fue llamada. Y las especulaciones volvieron a comenzar. En la mesa de Ravenclaw, su primo Louis apostaba diez galeones con algún amigo suyo a que ella terminaría con ellos.

Rose subió. Y el sombrero cubrió su frente y comenzó a hablar. "Otra Weasley. Madre mía, ¿es que poblaran el colegio?", seguido de una risa ronca. "Tienes el intelecto de tu madre, pequeña. Pero también el valor y la lealtad de tu padre. Pienso que triunfarás con cierta muchacha que ya llegó a cierta casa", le avisó. Rose sólo pensó que sería ella misma por una sola vez. Y el sombrero rió y gritó:

—¡RAVENCLAW!

James estuvo a punto de maldecir nuevamente, puesto que ahora sus dos primitos estaban rompiendo nuevamente la tradición Weasley. Pero la pelirroja desconocida volvió a golpearla y no tuvo más que indicarle algo con la mirada a Fred, algo que sólo ellos dos comprendieron.

Esa noche, fue cuando comenzaron a entender que son las decisiones de los magos las que los hacen reconocidos por algo en especial, y no la casa a la cual hayan pertenecido.

10


End file.
